Interactive Globe
The Interactive Globe or Explorer Globe is a toy by LeapFrog Enterprises. It is used to turn on or off. There are modes to change it to on the globe. It is different and also included the interactive books including The Seven Continents and World Geography. It takes 4 C batteries. Models * Blue 40002 (original) * Green 80610 (2004) * Odyssey Atlasphere Globe (predecessor version; premiered early 1997, under Explore Technologies) The Seven Continents *North America *South America *Africa *Europe *Asia *Oceania *Antarctica Western Hemisphere (Americas) North America *Anguilla (UK) *Antigua and Barbuda *Bahamas *Barbados *Belize *Bermuda (UK) *Canada *Cayman Islands (UK) *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominica *Dominican Republic *El Salvador *Greenland (Denmark) *Grenada *Guadeloupe (France) *Guatemala *Haiti *Honduras *Jamaica *Martinique (France) *Mexico *Montserrat (UK) *Nicaragua *Panama *Puerto Rico (USA) *Saint Barthelemy (France) *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Martin (France) *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Turks and Caicos Islands (UK) *Trinidad and Tobago *United States of America (USA) *Virgin Islands (both US and UK) South America *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Falkland (UK) *French Guiana (France) *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Europe *Albania *Andorra *Austria *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Czech Republic (Czechia) *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Germany *Gibraltar (UK) *Greece *Hungary *Iceland *Ireland *Italy *Latvia *Liechtenstein *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Macedonia *Malta *Moldova *Monaco *Montenegro *The Netherlands *Norway *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *San Marino *Serbia *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkey *Ukraine *The United Kingdom (UK) *Vatican City Africa *Algeria *Angola *Benin (Dahomey) *Botswana *Burkina Faso (Upper Volta) *Burundi *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Central African Republic *Chad *Comoros *Cote d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast) *Democratic Republic of the Congo (Zaire) *Djibouti *Egypt *Equatorial Guinea *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Gabon *Gambia *Ghana *Guinea *Guinea-Bissau *Kenya *Lesotho *Liberia *Libya *Madagascar *Malawi *Mali *Mayotte (France) *Mauritania *Mauritius *Morocco *Mozambique *Namibia *Niger *Nigeria *Republic of the Congo *Reunion (France) *Rwanda *Sao Tome and Principe *Senegal *Seychelles *Sierra Leone *Somalia *South Africa *South Sudan *Sudan *Swaziland (Eswatini) *Tanzania *Togo *Tunisia *Uganda *Zambia *Zimbabwe Asia *Afghanistan *Armenia *Azerbaijan *Bahrain *Bangladesh *Bhutan *British Indian Ocean Territory (UK) *Brunei *Cambodia (Kampuchea) *China *Cyprus *East Timor (Timor-Leste) *Georgia *India *Indonesia *Iran *Iraq *Israel *Japan *Jordan *Kazakhstan *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Laos *Lebanon *Malaysia *Maldives *Mongolia *Myanmar (Burma) *Nepal *North Korea *Oman *Pakistan *Philippines *Qatar *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Korea *Sri Lanka *Syria *Taiwan *Tajikistan *Thailand *Turkey *Turkmenistan *United Arab Emirates *Uzbekistan *Vietnam *Yemen Oceania *American Samoa (USA) *Australia *The Federated States of Micronesia *Fiji *French Polynesia (France) *Guam (USA) *Indonesia *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Nauru *New Caledonia (France) *New Zealand *Palau *Papua New Guinea *Samoa *Solomon Islands *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu *Wallis and Futuna (France) Antarctica * British Antarctic Territory * French Southern and Antarctic Lands * South Georgia and the Sandwich Islands United States *Alabama *Alaska *Arizona *Arkansas *California *Colorado *Connecticut *Delaware *Florida *Georgia *Hawaii *Idaho *Illinois *Indiana *Iowa *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maine *Maryland *Massachusetts *Michigan *Minnesota *Mississippi *Missouri *Montana *Nebraska *Nevada *New Hampshire *New Jersey *New Mexico *New York *North Carolina *North Dakota *Ohio *Oklahoma *Oregon *Pennsylvania *Rhode Island *South Carolina *South Dakota *Tennessee *Texas *Utah *Vermont *Virginia *Washington *Washington, D.C. (capital) *West Virginia *Wisconsin *Wyoming Canada *Alberta *British Columbia *Manitoba *New Brunswick *Newfoundland & Labrador *Northwest Territories *Nova Scotia *Nunavut *Ontario *Ottawa (capital) *Prince Edward Island *Quebec *Saskatchewan *Yukon United Kingdom *England *London (capital) *Northern Ireland *Scotland *Wales Australia *Australian Capital Territory *Canberra (capital) *New South Wales *Northern Territory *Queensland *South Australia *Tasmania *Victoria *Western Australia Capitals and Largest Cities Countries of the World United States Canada United Kingdom Oceans and Polar Regions Oceans *Pacific Ocean *Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean *Southern (Antarctic) Ocean *Arctic Ocean Polar Regions *Antarctica (South Pole) *Arctic (North Pole) Compass Directions *North *South *West *East Modes Facts *'Name': Touch a country to hear its name. *'Capital': Touch a country to hear its capital. *'Population': Touch a country to hear its estimated population. *'Area' *'High Point' *'Money' *'Music' *'Distance' *'Comparison' *'Time' Eureka Challenge *'States': Touch a state (U.S., Canada, UK, Australia) to hear its name. *'State Capitals': Touch a state to hear its capital. *'Continents': Touch a continent to hear its name. *'Countries': Touch a country to hear its name. *'Country Capitals' *'Free For All' Buttons *On/Off (will also turn itself off after several minutes of non-use to preserve battery life, it says "Goodbye for now") *Repeat *Volume *Countries *States *Continents *Players *Levels *Start Leap-font Uses Trivia * In early 1997, it marks the "worldwide premiere" of the Leap-font, LeapFrog's trademark "MIDI Synthesizer Performer/Sequencer", developed and created by music composers Brad Fuller (who did it mostly, and named all the instruments) and Richard Marriott, and it would be later used in the LeapPad Learning System. * This is also the first product to have the patented NearTouch technology, using a "magical pen", in early 1997. It was more famously used with the LeapPad. * The LeapPad books Counting on Leap and The Human Body both have unused music, scrapped off from the toy. Counting on Leap has Portugal's unused alternate version of the music (when the user touches the white background on page 1), and The Human Body has Belize's unused alternate music (when the user touches the background of the 2-page section "Staying Healthy"). * It works different as the interactive books including The Seven Continents and World Geography. * The world is endless as a ball and goes around like Earth. * The speaker in this unit is a 78mm (3") paper cone, 0.5 watts and 8 ohms, unlike other LeapFrog toys, which have 50mm or 57mm paper cones with 0.25w and 16 ohms. The sound is very clear. Category:Toy Category:Toys Category:Globe Toys